Dragons
Dragons are the main focus of the Shur'tugal mod. Dragons are hatched from an egg. Dragons will defend you and can be ridden when fitted with a saddle. A player can only own one dragon at a time, in keeping with the Eragon lore. Appearance Currently dragons are available in 9 different variations. File:black_dragon.png|Black File:blue_dragon.png|Blue File:brown_dragon.png|Brown File:green_dragon.png|Green File:pink_dragon.png|Pink File:purple_dragon.png|Purple File:red_dragon.png|Red File:white_dragon.png|White File:yellow_dragon.png|Yellow Me and my dragon.png|Me and my dragon Life Stages There are four stages of growth for a dragon. When you first hatch it will be a baby dragon. After about 20 minutes it will grow into the teen stage. After about another 20 minutes it will grow into a full adult and you can put a saddle and armor on the dragon at this point. *Elder stage was added in version 0.5.3 **Elder dragons are only available with cheats on and using the command /shurtugal lifestage elder *It is possible to progress or regress your dragon's lifestage if you have cheats on and use the command /shurtugal lifestage baby:teen:adult:elder Riding Dragons Saddled dragons can be ridden by right clicking them. As of version 0.5.3 they can also walk along the ground in addition to flying. While riding, holding the "jump" key (default space) will raise the dragon off of the ground. The dragon's wings will flap when it is flying. The player can raise or lower the dragon in the air by holding down the "jump" key (default space) to ascend, or the "sneak" key (default shift) to descend. Using the standard movement keys will control the dragon. If the dragon is wearing a saddlebag, the player can view the dragon's inventory by pressing the "R" key, allowing the player to equip armor and store items. Controlling If you wander too far away from your dragon or can't find it, you can use the cheat command /shurtugal call and it will instantly teleport to you *In version 0.5.3 there is a bug where if you go out of range of your dragon it can disappear permanently Once your dragon is at the adult stage they will try to follow you. If you are nearby they will idly wander around. To get them to hold still, hold a bone and right-click the dragon, and it will lay down. While laying down the front arms will lay flat on the ground and the tail curls around to the side. Healing your Dragon Dragons can be fed Raw Meats or you can use Splash Potions of Healing to heal them up. Here are some healing values for an adult dragon: Dragon Names Since version 0.5.3 dragons have a random name upon hatching that is not currently changeable. There are currently over 200 available names. Dragon Death As of version 0.5.3 if the player dies, their dragon also dies. *If you do not want your dragon to die when you die, you can use the cheat command: /gamerule keepInventory true http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=2yBHuKRKN74#t=584s **However this command also keeps all the items you had on you when you respawn. *If you have cheats on, you can use the command /shurtugal despawn to kill your dragon. Gallery flying_blue_dragon.png|Gliding with a blue dragon in the rain. flying_pink_dragon.png|Flying on a pink dragon. flying_purple_dragon.png|Flying on a Purple Dragon, front view. flying_red_dragon.png|A red dragon following the player in the air. References Category:Dragons